


The Lost Ninjetti

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Naruto, Power Rangers
Genre: Comic: Power Rangers: Shattered Grid, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Mentors, Ninja Rangers, Ninjetti Rangers, Order of Meridian, Ōtsutsuki Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: During his training trip with Jiraiya they run into Tobi and a Kamui mishap sends Naruto to Ninjor's Temple of Power. The Mighty Morphin' Ninja Rangers will learn the power of a true shinobi. Whether they want to learn or not.





	1. Kamui

**Author's Note:**

> So Gift of Yang doesn’t have popular enough characters to really get a following with no one still being around from my Sound of Salvation days so I figured I’d work with this other plot bunny with more popular characters for a bit and then bounce between the two. Plus I just really love Power Rangers and the Ninjetti season of MMPR doesn’t get enough love. In fact it usually get skipped in favor of seasons 1 or 2 or skipping straight to later teams.

“Naruto get back!” Jiraiya shouted, “This is a member of Akatsuki!” 

The young teen quickly darted backwards away from the orange masked figure.

“Oh dear,” the figure began, “You weren’t supposed to be here. Tobi can’t seal your little friend away until last! Hmm...I guess I’ll have to put you away for safe keeping!”

Jiraiya tried to intervene as the cloud-garbed figure darted forward but somehow the man became intangible and passed right through the toad sage’s outstretched leg. 

Suddenly the man was right in front of Naruto and physically present again, “I’ll see you in a few years when I can use you little boy, Kamui!”

There was a strange stretching around Naruto and he felt himself being yanked somewhere, then partway through the process he saw Jiraiya get a hit in on the masked man with a Rasengan.

“Urk!” The Akatsuki member let out a grunt and suddenly Naruto felt himself get yanked sideways instead of backwards.

And the world spun out of focus.

And he felt a strange ripping in his core. And heard a yowl of pain.

And he woke up staring at a dark ceiling and surrounded in mist.

He slowly stood up clutching his head, “Uggh...where am I?”

As he glanced around he saw that the room was very strange. There was a small gate behind him, slightly taller than he was, blocking this area of the room off from a larger cavern full of darkness. There were candles everywhere, an altar off to one side, and in front of him was an imposing archway over a large vase.

Suddenly a blue energy floated out of the vase and coalesced in front of him into the form of a broad, blue armored man carrying a katana upon his back.

“More importantly young one, why have you invaded my Temple of Power?”

Naruto fell back onto the floor in shock and scrambled backwards until his back hit the gate, “Ah! Look mister I’m sorry this weird guy attacked me and I think he was trying to teleport me somewhere and I think my sensei attacked him and the teleportation thingy went wrong and now I’m here please don’t be mad I promise it isn’t my fault!” 

The strange figure kneeled down, hands on his knees and scrutinized the boy. 

“Hmm...your chakra is inborn. Not the result of intense meditation and training or a direct connection to the Morphing Grid. Fascinating...”

That got under Naruto’s skin a bit, “Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve trained my ass off!” the boy jumped up to his feet and the man in response pulled himself back up to full height, but Naruto didn’t care and shook his fist in the man’s face, “I’ve trained super hard to become a great ninja! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and ero-senn-I mean Jiraiya-sensei have trained me lots of ninjutsu and stuff! And I’m much closer to becoming Hokage than ever! Dattebayo!” 

The figure tilted its head, “Inborn chakra, trained and refined into ninjutsu techniques, and a Fire Shadow? Who are you? And where are you from boy?”

Naruto puffed out his chest and jammed his thumb into it pointing at himself, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leafs! And some day I’m going to lead that village by becoming the strongest ninja there ever was!”

And then the last thing he expected occurred, the figure in front of him began to laugh.

Truthfully it was also the last thing the figure in front of him had expected when he had come across an intruder in his domain as well.

Seeing the boy’s outraged and disbelieving look the blue figure held up a hand and ceased his laughter.

“I believe you child, however it has been long since I have seen a disciple of the arts so young and so full of vigor. I merely was laughing at memories of my own youth long ago and far away,” With that the man took his helmet off and revealed an aged but not elderly visage and long white hair, white eyes which Naruto recognized as the Byakugan, and two small horns lifting up out of his forehead.

“I am Suinen Otsutsuki. A member of the dimension traveling clan of planet eaters who revoked their ways and became this dimension’s greatest Sage of the Ninshu Arts, the predecessor of what became the Ninja Arts in your homeworld. You see I keep my powerful eyes upon my extended family. My cousin Kaguya was the mother of your world’s Sage of the Six Paths and thus I know all about Konoha. However here I am known as Ninjor.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped further open, “Whhhaaaattt?!” he veritably shrieked, “I thought the Sage of the Six Paths was a myth! Holy shit! And you’re his mom’s cousin?!? That must make you like...” the boy began counting fingers.

When the boy started to take his shoes off to try and count his toes Ninjor intervened, “Around twenty-thousand years old, my clan is long lived, though usually we must consume the life forces of planets to achieve what I have through more peaceful means.” 

Naruto looked up, “Wait if you know about Konoha and your family travels between...umm...places can you get me home?”

Ninjor grimaced and looked down, “Unfortunately part of the process of my longevity has tied me irrevocably to this dimension. My powers cannot effect dimension not explicitly connected to this one. And even in smaller dimensions with a connection to here my powers are incredibly diminished. I cannot get you home young one.”

Naruto was devastated by this. Admittedly he didn’t quite understand until Ninjor’s final declaration, but it was devastating nonetheless. 

Seeing the expressive and often exuberant boy so close to being broken the alien man’s heart thawed some more.

“This does not mean there is no way to get you home child, simply that I cannot do so myself. There may be methods somewhere in this dimension that can achieve it. To that end...why do I not train you in my own version of the arts? It may take a few years, but once you are strong enough and knowledgeable enough about this universe you can search out a solution yourself.”

While Naruto was considering this a flame on the nearby altar grew larger and more red. A red that Naruto would have found familiar had he been paying attention.

“That sounds like my best shot, dattebayo!” The boy exclaimed, quickly regaining his excitement, fanned by his curiosity at this new world and at learning from the relative of such a mythic figure as the Sage of the Six Paths. 

It was at this point that Naruto’s stomach growled.

“Uh...Ninjor-sensei...does this place have a kitchen?”


	2. The Temple of Power

Ninjor’s katana blocked a dozen shuriken in a blur of motion sending them flying.

The boy darted in with two shadow clones for a flurry of taijutsu strikes and all were redirected by the sage’s other hand and eventually the two clones were dispelled with quick jabs of his blade and the real Naruto went flying backwards over a bush.

They were sparring in Ninjor’s garden outside the main area of the Temple, Naruto was breathing heavily already and they had only been going at it a few minutes. After eating his fill Naruto had been led out here to test his abilities.

So far Ninjor was moderately impressed, the boy had awful technique for his taijutsu, but his ninjutsu skills were incredible for a thirteen year old and his weapon skills were more than decent. 

But most impressive, Ninjor thought as he backflipped away from a clone that burst out of the ground with a Rasengan spinning, was the boy’s grasp of improvisational tactics. It made him a very dangerous and unpredictable foe to most enemies he would wager. 

With a thrust of his fist and minor application of chakra, a burst of powerful vacuum force rushed forward at the original Naruto, who burst into smoke upon being hit.

“Good use of your substitution ability young shinobi, replacing yourself with a clone is almost always preferable to taking a hit with your ability to make many of them.” Behind his helmet he activated his Byakugan to pinpoint Naruto. There was no reason to give the boy a big head by letting him land a surprise hit if the sage was too lax.

Once more the boy burst out of the ground, and this time Ninjor slammed his katana hilt down on his head immediately, which dazed Naruto enough that a well placed kick sent him into a tree trunk.

“Do not over rely upon surprise attacks from a direction you have attacked before, you are rarely predictable but you do fall into certain tactics by default.”

Naruto quickly recovered and bounced back up to his feet, “Yeah Ninjor-sensei? Then take this!” He formed his favorite handsign and amassed much of his remaining chakra, “Mass Shadow Clone Technique!”

A hundred Naruto clones sprang into being around the garden and Ninjor tilted his head, “My you do have quite the chakra reserve don’t you, little grasshopper?” 

As the clones rushed in Ninjor let out a chuckle and began dismantling the horde. 

His blade was a whirling dervish of steel and death, his other hand did not remain idle grabbing and tossing incoming clones, he backflipped and kicked and even used his freehand to spin like a top, popping clones with his spinning blade and feet at the same time.

Finally Ninjor leapt into the air and sheathed his blade and began doing something Naruto had yet to see, the sage make a single hand-sign.

And suddenly a giant Ninjor had a foot crashing down upon a score of shadow clones at once. 

A swift kick sent all but five remaining clones flying, and those five were over by the original who was attempting to form a massive Rasengan.

He succeeded in making one about the size of a beach ball with the help of two clones and leapt at Ninjor’s giant form.

Only to be slapped down by the blue sage and have his technique hit the ground and create a massive crater.

Swiftly Ninjor shrunk down to normal size, “That was wonderful Naruto, you are quite talented for your age. I believe you will make a skilled disciple.”

From inside the crater he heard a low groan of pain before slowly and shakily a fist raised out to give him a thumbs up.

Then the hand fell back into the crater.

After waiting a few moments Ninjor curiously walked over and looked down inside.

He was greeted with a snore from his new student. 

“Ah. Perhaps I got a bit carried away,” The new mentor calmly picked up his passed out student and brought him back to one of the side rooms of the Temple which was now to serve as his room.

On his way back to his vase to await Naruto’s awakening he passed the altar and noticed that one of the candles representing certain aspects of the Morphing Grid was still in a state of flux and distress. It was large and an angry red. He had thought it was just the aftermath of the boy’s arrival when he saw it earlier, dimensional energies often agitated the Grid. But now after a few hours had passed he was worried.

Thus Ninjor headed for his main ritual room. It was adjacent to his library and where he prepared any rituals using Grid Magic or Fuinjutsu. Or the hybrid rituals he used for creating Zords and Power Coins. 

Three incense burners, a spiraling seal drawing of chakra infused chalk, all with a large ornate mirror in the center later Ninjor was ready for the scrying ritual.

Making three hand signs Ninjor channeled both chakra and grid power into the seal and everything began to glow. 

What he found was shocking. A vicious, but not quite evil, fox spirit made of bubbling red chakra was stuck inside the part of the Morphing Grid that held the spirit animals that he used for the Ninjetti based powers and zords, the part of the grid most closely connected to his temple. 

The spirit was fighting the spirits of the Ape, Falcon, Crane, Frog, Wolf, and Bear all at once and it was winning.

As he watched the Hawk spirit became embroiled in the conflict and the nine tails of the fox spirit lashed out slamming all seven spirit animals into the astral ground of the grid. 

With a sigh Ninjor stepped through, drawing on the grid power to achieve his own version of Sage Mode. As soon as he was on the other side he grew to his giant size and glowing blue chakra armor grew to encompass his normal armor.

“Enough!” His voice echoed throughout the astral realm, and with hands held out ribbons of chakra that resembled sashes lashed out and grew, tying the great fox spirit down as it yowled in anger.

“What are you, spirit? And how did you come to be in my astral realm?” 

The fox hissed once more, “You! How do you have chakra like my father’s! And how can you restrain the Kyuubi no Kitsune with ribbons the way an Uzumaki could with chains?”

That is when Ninjor understood, “The boy was your jinchuuriki? My defenses must have shunted you off into this realm when he arrived here by accident.” 

The fox snarled, “I care not for why my jailer was here, answer my questions damn you!”

With a sigh Ninjor removed his mask for a second time in one day.

“Quite simple. I am the cousin of your father. Or his mother’s cousin at least. And I am to this realm what he was to your world.” 

The irritable fox spirit was for once at a loss for words. 

With a sigh Ninjor filled the silence as the animal spirits of his section of the grid slowly recovered and formed up behind him, “From my observations of your world I know you were sealed away unjustly, yet it has created a brutal bitterness within you. I have an offer to make you, while in this realm you may stay in my astral plane with fellow spirits. The plane is wide and full of different spiritual landscapes, you would have freedom within so long as you behaved. I have two things to ask of you in return.”

The Kyuubi took a small time to consider this, looking around as how the ethereal clearing did eventually lead out into a mix of strange and eerie astral landscapes, “What two things?”

“First I require your name, and second that should the time come that it is needed you lend your power to a Ranger, a type of channel for the power of the spirits in this realm, that I deem worthy. Your consciousness would not need be preoccupied with the ranger, they would merely tap into your power from time to time. Much less noticeable and invasive than when your jinchuuriki would do so.” 

The fox growled a little but eventually acquiesced, “Grr...very well. So long as it is truly as subtle as you suggest it is. My name is Kurama.”

Ninjor held out his hand and loosened the bindings, and when Kurama placed a paw into it a pact was formed, and when the paw was withdrawn, there sat a new power coin with a nine-tailed fox on the face.


	3. Heir Apparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless y’all for actually reviewing on release day haha. I live off of those things, only getting views or getting “when update” reviews is so demoralizing and leads to me losing inspiration and not knowing what you guys like and dislike about the story. (I appreciate “hey I don’t like X thing you did because Y” reviews, just not outright flames, if you’re calm about it I love it)

It had been two years since Naruto had landed in the middle of Ninjor’s temple and he had learned so much in that time. 

“Kiya!” He screamed as he thrust his palm out and a blast of wind went hurdling towards his mentor. 

He was in his basic training uniform: orange martial arts pants, a black tank top with orange lining, ninja sandles, and a black headband with the ends trailing back pulling his hair out of his eyes. His skills in taijutsu and kenjutsu had improved greatly over the past two years, indeed they had been Ninjor’s focus in his training, and his body showed it.

He had put on a lot of wiry muscle and lost all of his remaining baby fat. 

The other thing they had worked on was his nature manipulation of wind.

While Ninjor was a physical ninja master, specializing in the usage of Yang Release as shown by his Super Multisize technique mastery, he was knowledgeable in all the elemental releases along with the Yin and Yang releases. 

Naruto could project vacuum waves and create wind blades along his hand just with pure elemental manipulation now. And he could with hand signs spam devastating wind techniques and was working on the wind walking technique, though his chakra control was still not tight enough to fully utilize it. 

Ninjor’s chakra infused blade sliced right through the attack, sending air pressure splitting off to the sides into bushes. For some reason a ridiculous explosion of dirt and leaves kicked up. 

With a brief grunt Naruto’s eyes narrowed on his teacher and he slid his tanto out of the sheath on the back of his black belt and dashed forward to engage Ninjor in a flurry of kenjutsu.

Naruto preferred a reverse grip style of combat with the short sword, full of wide slashes and backhanded stabs that could be infused with his wind chakra for devastating effect. The length of the blade was also no problem as in situations where he needed reach he could switch to a normal grip and lengthen the blade with that same wind chakra. 

Being made of the same metal, which apparently was used in all Ranger related weaponry Ninjor had worked with over the centuries, his tanto held up well against Ninjor’s katana.

And the katana held up well against the wind chakra being clashed against it. 

As Naruto ducked a particularly wide slice from his sensei he formed his favorite hand seal and three shadow clones formed up, already mid-swing with their own tantos and surrounding Ninjor.

Unfortunately Naruto-prime had to execute an emergency backflip as Ninjor sank swiftly into the ground and the clones all dispelled themselves with their strikes and almost hit their maker. 

As Naruto’s hand touched the ground to complete his backwards flip Ninjor’s fist popped out and socked him right under the jaw sending him flying. 

As the orange and black blur flew through the air from the force of the blow a silver stream of energy landed and formed into the shape of a young woman.

With eyes wide in surprise she dropped into a battle stance with her staff.

“Father is the temple under attack?” She cried out.

The sage slowly turned around to face her, “Ah, no nothing like that, Dulcea. I simply wished you to come and meet my new acolyte. Though I was expecting you a bit later, it seems you have arrived during our daily training session.”

With a grunt a very distant Naruto stumbled to his feet and began walking over, having heard none of the conversation from that distance.

“Uh...sensei who is this?” Naruto was genuinely curious, though he was also running a fast paced inner monologue to remember to keep his eyes up, as the woman was wearing next to nothing. A battle bikini and thigh high boots. 

“You really should have expected that last blow, Naruto,” the blue sage chastised, “And I would like to make introductions. Dulcea, this is my new student Naruto Uzumaki. And Naruto this is my daughter, Dulcea, Protector of Phaedos and the Second Ninjetti Temple.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “A second temple? Your daughter?”

Ninjor nodded, “Indeed! Do you remember our lessons on the war I participated in with the Order of Meridian? Where Zordon and I along with many other, now fallen, allies fought Master Vile and Ivan Ooze?”

Finally Naruto made the connection, “That was your Command Center on Phaedos then? The second temple?”

“Indeed, Naruto! Dulcea was the Silver Ranger of the Ninjetti of that era and her mother was the last of the native Nathadian race. After the war she took over duties protecting the ruins of the temple to prevent the Morphing Grid connection there from falling in to evil hands.” 

Dulcea rolled her eyes, “Well no need to make me sound entirely like a hermit, father. I just never stray too far away from the Hyperion Cluster so that I can return if needed.”

At this point Naruto interjected, “Wow so you probably are a really powerful ninja too aren’t you? If you’re the child of an Otsutsuki like the Sage of the Six Paths!” 

Dulcea focused on the teenager and activated her normally dormant Byakugan. The kid had a lot of chakra. 

“Indeed, and since most of my raw chakra and grid power is locked up in maintaining the fuinjutsu and magic wards protecting Phaedos, I think you could maybe give me a passable fight.”

Naruto took a minor offense to that, “Wait what? You’ve got a handicap and you think I’d still lose?”

Ninjor snorted, “Naruto, she may not look a day over twenty by human standards, but she is sixty-one hundred years old. And has been a ranger for the last six thousand.”

Naruto didn’t really have a comeback for that so he just stuck his tongue out at his mentor to buy himself some time.

“Truly a mature response, my boy.”

“Well hey sensei, just because you and your people live forever as long as you either eat planets or are connected to the Morphing Grid it doesn’t mean you’re immortal or unbeatable! I mean Zordon wouldn’t have kids my age fighting the twelve thousand year old Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd if age mattered that much!” 

Tinkling laughter overcame Ninjor’s response and he turned to face his amused daughter.

“I really like this one, father. He’s got spirit and he also has a point. At a mere century old I should not have been fighting such an eldritch evil as Ivan Ooze, and yet I had to to save the galaxy, and my skills grew to meet the challenge.” 

With a thoughtful tilt of his head Ninjor conceded the point, “You are both correct. After so many centuries I sometimes forget the power of youth and determination. You both have fiery wills that let you gain the skills needed to meet and overcome the greatest of challenges and evils. And that is why I called Dulcea here today, to witness the addition of a new ranger.”

Both humanoids straightened their backs in shock.

Dulcea, because there had not been a new ranger directly under her father since the deaths of the rest of her team sealing Ivan away.

And Naruto because he had been aspiring towards this moment for a year and a half, ever since he truly understood and learned about the Power Rangers and what they did for this universe. And once he realized that the Morphing Grid may well be his only way back home and that his home universe could use a group like the Rangers. 

Naruto quickly overcame his shock and it turned into exuberance, “Yes! Thank you sensei! I will be the best damned ranger there has ever been, I’ll protect this universe, find a way back to mine, and then make new rangers there to protect everyone! Dattebayo!” 

Dulcea processed the whole ‘my universe’ bit of that about as well can be expected, in that she filed the information away to approach her father about later. 

Soon Naruto had cleaned himself up and was standing in front of Ninjor in the main room of the temple where he had appeared two years prior.   
Dead center between the altar, the vase, and the gate Ninjor had Naruto close his eyes and began his speech.

“For two years I have guided you in your quest for knowledge and power. Older than time itself, man has always known the calling.”

Lightning sparked and jolted throughout the room, from Ninjor, to the vase, to the altar, and through Dulcea.

Light of the light, the strength of the soul, it ignited this eternal power inside of me. I am ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit!”

The lightning now circled and spiraled around Naruto.

Join with me now, as I become one with the true power! Your journey is complete, open your eyes and claim your destiny!” 

The lightning struck Naruto and formed a bond between him and Ninjor. His ninja training outfit strengthened and shifted. Soon he was wearing a full ninja-garb complete with face-mask and hood. It was orange in color with black trim. 

Dead center on his chest was his power coin’s symbol writ large.

And in his hand, was the nine-tailed fox power coin.

He opened his eyes and then opened them wider.

“That damn fox...he followed me even here?”

“Indeed my protegee, the fox’s spirit resides in my astral plane with all the other animal spirits my Ninjetti Rangers bond with, connected to the Morphing Grid. It will not consciously connect to you, but you will draw power from it, and using its power I have created a zord for you.” 

Dulcea let out a low whistle, “I can feel the power from that coin. Father how strong is this spirit you speak of? It feels nothing like my owl spirit!” 

“Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune of Naruto’s planet has the power of a full ultramegazord by itself if fully released.”

Naruto saw the first chink in Dulcea’s confidence in her eyes just there, there was a glint of concern and perhaps even fear.


	4. Teenagers With Attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the way they used and were limited by Super Sentai footage for a lot of fight scenes the Rangers really underutilized their ninja powers. Naruto’s gonna fix that.   
> Also I’m sorry y’all I just don’t like Rocky. He was a bland Red ranger and I know that that is Tommy’s fault but still.

Naruto, in his full orange ninja ranger gear, tilted his head in a way very similar to his master as he looked at the six assembled rangers of Zordon.

“Send them back Ninjor-sensei. I am not impressed. I’ll go fight Rita and Zedd myself if need be.” 

“What? But you don’t know anything about us!” The girl wearing pink exclaimed. 

“I saw your abysmal fight against those overgrown pigeons. That’s all I needed to make my suggestion to my master.” 

Never let it be said that Naruto could not learn from books. He just really found it boring to sit and read. 

Well that and Ninjor had gotten him a word of the day calendar last year. 

Damn people thought he was stupid his whole life and all he needed was a dictionary and some patience to start making better impressions.

He snapped his focus back onto the white dressed teen with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“That wasn’t our best, I admit. But let us prove ourselves to yourself and your master!” 

Next came the, honestly in Naruto’s mind completely forgettable, red one, “It’s our job to protect Angel Grove and Earth! And we’ve fought long and hard! Rito just got the drop on us and hit us in a way that we couldn’t fight back after!”

Next the one wearing black stepped forward and Naruto could not help but think, ‘Oh Kami they are taking turns.’

He held up his hand, “Fine. Fine. Geez...you guys are persistent.”

“Yes not unlike another teenager I know,” Ninjor finally spoke up.

“Teenager?!” The six rangers shouted in shock.

With a groan Naruto demorphed and was back in to his normal training gear. 

“Yeah I’ve probably only got a few months on the oldest of you guys. But ya know what? I could still kick all six of your asses in a spar, dattebayo!” He held his fist out in challenge. 

“Very well, Naruto. A six on one battle, no weapons, limit yourself to five clones, and if they impress us I will help them,” Ninjor interrupted setting the terms for both the combat and their aid. 

“I’m still gonna kick their asses,” Naruto fell into a combat stance. His taijutsu had improved greatly over the three years of tutelage under Ninjor. He had a wide sideways horse stance and one arm positioned down by his waist fist-closed with the other out in front with an open palm facing his opponents.

The six rangers all jumped back to gain some space before looking at each other and nodding.

They all fell into their own stances and Naruto immediately prioritized his opponents.

The white one was the most dangerous, which made sense as they all seemed to differ to his opinion at times.

The black one was his next priority. There was something familiar about the boy’s stance. He likely practiced a martial art similar to a taijutsu style he had fought before.

He thought he would prioritize the red one third, he seemed to have a bit of a kickboxing stance.

But that was about as far as he got before the rangers moved, the white one darting forward to confront him directly, and he realized he should have put the blue and pink ones much higher in his list. 

The pink ranger was fast and she was agile. And she was behind him within five seconds and two flips. 

The blue ranger’s combat style was nothing to write home about, but within another five seconds the teen was firing off quick kicks into any small opening that was created by the white one’s powerful strikes and the pink ones constant mobility. 

The red, yellow, and black rangers were all talented, he would give them that. They could probably beat most genin in a straight taijutsu brawl.

But they had nothing on the teamwork of the white, blue, and pink rangers. 

Naruto was playing a defensive taijutsu strategy to test the rangers before he pulled out any sort of ninjutsu, let alone his clones. 

Hell he kind of wanted to see if he could beat them with just the Academy Three. That would be quite a victory. 

So ducking another ax kick from the pink girl he replaced himself with a log as the blue one struck out.

“Ow!” The exclamation of pain from the glasses wearing teen as he punched straight into a log truly fed his prankster soul.

“Cowabunga punks!” Naruto called out, having watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on a VCR and TV set Dulcea had picked up last time she went to Earth to consult with Zordon. Plus he really wanted to agitate them.

Of course calling out your attacks was stupid and something the rangers were used to both doing and exploiting.

So when Naruto let out his battle cry he gave Tommy enough time to rolled out of the way of his falling kick from twenty feet up.

The crater and dust cloud Naruto created had all six ranger leap back in surprise.

“He’s not even morphed!” The black ranger shouted in surprise. 

“And he can do some kind of misdirection trick. I was not able to analyze how he got that log there but watch out, he could use the dust as a smokescreen!” The blue ranger was definitely the thinker of the group.

“Ah!” Suddenly the blue ranger was pulled down into the earth up to his neck and Naruto popped out behind him, “Bingo Specs!” 

“Billy!” The pink one cried out. 

“One down. Five to go.” 

Naruto caught a kick that had been heading straight at his head and tossed the red one into the branches of a nearby tree, both knocking the wind out of him and tangling him up.

“Make that four to go.”

The yellow and black rangers decided to attack together while pink and white attempted to flank the more experienced ninja.

Naruto ducked a roundhouse kick from the dark skinned yellow ranger and swept her other foot out from under her while simultaneously catching the black ranger’s hammer fist and twisting his arm painfully. 

He was forced to backflip and release them when the ranger’s leader came in with a helicoptering flurry of spin kicks. 

The pink one actually almost got him with a strike coming out of the momentum of a trail of cartwheels. 

With a sigh Naruto made a single hand sign, “I was taking it easy on you guys, but I guess you’re worth breaking a little sweat on.”

Two copies of himself popped up and went to engage the Pink and White rangers respectively.

With a mischievous grin he turned back to the other two rangers, just now getting off their asses, “Now...where were we?”

The black and yellow rangers surprised Naruto by lunging forward with a paired set of determined and grim expressions on their faces. 

Once again Naruto engaged in an extremely one-sided martial arts match against the two rangers. He was impressed by their determination but once he gained the memories of the white and pink rangers popping his clones he got serious and by pulling his arms in close and spinning between the two rangers, grabbed them by their arms, and with a spin sent them flying into their approaching teammates.

As all four remaining rangers groaned and tried to untangle themselves Ninjor stepped forward, “That’s enough, Naruto. I have seen enough. They have the spirit if not the raw power.”

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled lightly, “Hn...”

Then he blinked and shook his head, ‘Great, I’m turning into Sasuke.’

With a shudder he nodded to his sensei, “I can sort of see where you’re coming from, master. But I request to train them after they finish their current battle. The Morphing Grid will give them access to Chakra abilities while morphed and they’ll need someone to teach them how to properly use that.”

Ninjor bowed in acquiescence, “Truly you are my disciple, Naruto. For I was going to suggest just that. My power will be greatly diminished for some time after energizing their old power coins, this would be a perfect opportunity both to test your skills by teaching and to give them access to their new powers more quickly.” 

Naruto turned to the slowly assembling six rangers, still groggy from their beatdown.

“Guess I’m coming back to Earth with you guys! But don’t think I’ll let you slack off!” A devilish grin crossed his face and Naruto decided to play a small prank, “I shall teach you all the power of YOUTH!” He pumped a fist into the air and could see on their faces that they definitely thought he was insane.


	5. Ninja Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapters to have a small amount more time between them as I’m getting past the intro stuff and into stuff where I have to rewatch episodes to at least have the gist of a canon arc maintained for the next arc. After we hit mid-season nothing will quite resemble canon anymore though.  
> I am also going to retcon away certain things that only happened because of what sentai footage they had on hand. You’ll see what I mean.  
> Sidenote- Skull looks pretty good with short hair. Bulk, not so much. They could have left a bit more up top for him.
> 
> If anyone has any tag suggestions that I could add to this please leave that suggestion as a comment. This is getting about 1000x more (literally 945x I did the math) response on other sites so I am definitely using the tagging system wrong or something

“Where before your powers came from the brute force of the dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift and cunning of the ninja!” 

Naruto almost laughed at Ninjor’s showboating. For all Ninjor was a bit of a hermit, when he got his chance he loved to show off and impress. 

Honestly in Naruto’s mind all ninjas were far more dramatic than their job should let them be. And he certainly included himself in that with pride. 

‘Though,’ he thought to himself, ‘if they think their new Zords are impressive I cannot wait until they see mecha-Kurama.’ 

The name he had affectionately given his zord, with full knowledge that should he ever enter the spirit plane the fox would absolutely have no remorse in eating him for the affront.

“This is more than a restoration of your ranger powers, your new power coins come with more advanced powers! However, as before it is important you work together as a team. To that end, all the Zords have the ability-”

“Master they know how to form a Megazord,” Naruto finally cut in.

“Naruto, give me my moment! Ungrateful child...” Ninjor muttered to himself as the other rangers looked seemingly unnerved at the byplay. 

They really did not know what to make of this now energetic and excited version of the sage compared to his initial reserved and grumpy image. Or of this unrepentant joker who had kicked their entire team into the ground and would now apparently be teaching them how to wield some kind of new inner power that would come with the new coins. 

“Regardless of my disciple’s lack of flair for the art of the soliloquy,” 

“cough Monologue cough,” was Naruto’s response.

“You have truly proven worthy of being bequeathed these ninja powers and being trained further in the ninja arts! Step forward and claim your Zords! Rocky the Mighty Red Ape. Aisha the Fierce Yellow Bear. Billy the Silent Blue Wolf. Kimberly the Shining Pink Crane. Adam the Wise Black Frog. And finally Tommy the Just White Falcon.”

They stepped forth and claimed their zords. 

Once that was complete Naruto gained their attention, “Now for a little test. Those Tenga Warriors that caused you so much trouble earlier are attempting to gain access to the Temple. Beat their asses for me will ya? Consider this your graduation exam,” Naruto made a ram seal in front of his chest and gave a Kakashi-trademarked eye smile, “Then you will truly be my little team of genin. Maybe some day I’ll let you take the title of chunin yeah?”

Billy turned to Adam, “I’m assuming those are ninja ranks?”

“I wonder how high those go?”

Naruto appeared between them in a puff of smoke, “Genin, chunin, jonin, and a leader of a ninja clan or village of extreme power can be a kage. Now get out there before I put you in detention for talking during a test!” 

Adam took this comment as the joke it was, with a roll of his eyes. Billy on the other hand seemed genuinely distressed.

After some more posturing, to Naruto it seemed like the rangers used theatrics as a crutch to more easily access the power of the Morphing Grid, the way ninja used handsign strings when with more training they could achieve the same with just one handsign or one handed signs. 

As the newly ninja-garbed rangers tore apart the Tenga Warriors Naruto observed them from the ridge where the desert met the temple outskirts. 

“Hmm...” he hummed to himself as Billy grabbed a Tenga and slammed it into the ground much harder than he had previously shown the capacity for.

Tommy getting dogpiled and then breaking out with a replacement technique surprised Naruto, as well as Kimberly’s immediate demonstration of a weak shunshin that showed as her blurring in a line of super speed. 

‘The coins are giving them an instinctive understanding of basic jutsu and chakra usage. Fascinating. Wait...is that...” He focused his gaze on Aisha as she beat down some Tenga very brutally. Some steam was escaping through the eye slit in her facemask.

“Ninjor...these coins...they force open a Gate?” 

“It’s like being supercharged!” Adam exclaimed and Naruto wondered just how much.

‘It cannot be more than the Gate of Opening though. But I wonder what kind of toll this will have on their bodies when they demorph?’ 

Naruto did not have more time to dwell on this as the rangers quickly readied to depart to fight an invading Rito Revolto.  
The orange ninja turned to them, “Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky you have passed your test! I am proud to confer upon you the rank of genin! Stop Rito here with your new Zords and I shall begin your training tomorrow. I am fully confidant you can knock this bag of bones around until he goes home crying to his sister.” 

Tommy stepped forward and stuck out a hand, “I am excited to learn from you, Naruto-sensei. The things you can do outside of your morph even have really opened my eyes and that of the team. We have a long way to go before this power is truly ours!” 

Adam grinned and injected, “Plus those moves were super cool! That clone one especially!”

“Ha! You guys have not even seen half of what I can do, by the time I put you through my YOUTHFUL TRAINING REGIME you shall be able to do this!”

Naruto put a hand into the air and formed a Super Rasengan the size of a large beach ball.

“This baby can pack the same punch as your combined weapon cannon you used to blow up monsters in the past, yeah don’t look surprised I did my homework on my cute disciples!” 

As the Rasengan faded the rangers looked suitably impressed and morphed into their new ninja-garb forms and launched themselves into their zords to take out Rito. 

It was a suitably one sided fight. The rangers in their new Super Falcon NinjaMegazord forced the skeletal enemy into a hasty retreat, without even resulting to a true finishing move with a weapon. 

“You were right sensei, these kids have potential.”

“Naruto...Tommy is a month older than you.”

“...the fuck? What about the others?”

“Aisha and Adam are the youngest. You still are only a few months older than Billy, Kimberly, and Rocky.”

“Yeah about him, why is Rocky the red ranger instead of Tommy?” 

“His predecessor was a worthy red ranger and Tommy was his co-leader. Tommy already had his White Tiger powers when Jason had to leave.”

“I mean don’t get me wrong Rocky isn’t a bad choice for a ranger. He and Adam are equal in talent I’d say. Though perhaps Adam has the better temperament and potential. It just seems a strange choice for a Red with the ranger history you’ve told me in the past.”

“Yes, I believe that if the choices were made from scratch Tommy would be the Red Ranger of his team.”

“Rocky does not seem to mind not being the leader though, that was interesting to see.”

“Hmm...yes well I’ll let Zordon know you will arrive in a few days once the new powers and zords have been acclimated to their command center.”

The next day saw a monster’s attack on the temple, obviously Zedd had discovered its location when the Tengas tracked the rangers there the last day.

Naruto was sitting on a ridge eating popcorn while Ninjor played with Vampiris. 

The six rangers arrived and he waved them over, “No need for your zords guys. If Master looks like he is in trouble I’ll show you my zord instead.”

After a few more exchanges it seemed like Ninjor might be in trouble before he broke out of the illusion Vampiris put him into.

“Face the power of my justice! Ninja Sage mode!” His giant armored body gained a chakra cloak, a helmet, and his katana merged with its sheath into a naginata. 

A few more fancy moves and Vampiris was history.

“I have to admit though, I kind of wanted to see your Zord, Naruto,” Adam said.

“Your power coin is a multi-tailed fox correct? I imagine your Zord is morphinominal!” 

Naruto blinked, “Morphi...is that a digimon reference? Like ‘prodigious’?” Naruto let out a very fake gasp, “Billy are you a nerd?”

Naruto had gotten Ninjor to install cable last year.

Billy, who had some trouble with sarcasm blushed, “I might watch Digimon...” 

Kimberly however came to Billy’s defense, tentatively because she thought she understood that Naruto was a playful person but was not sure.

“Umm...Naruto...sensei,” she used the honorific Tommy had the other day, “If you also watch Digimon doesn’t that make you a nerd, too?”


	6. Hand Seals Are A Social Construct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the training montage~~~ anyways I’m moving forward with this and we’ll finally start to see relationships develop between the characters.  
> So FoxBoss found that a designer called Greencosmos80 had already drawn basically what I was going to have done to the costumes so take a look this is what I will be describing later on:   
> deviantart. com/greencosmos80/art/Mighty-Morphin-Ninja-Rangers-466368094  
> deviantart. com/greencosmos80/art/Mighty-Morphin-Ninja-Rangers-Ver-2-566242469  
> They have lots of good Power Rangers stuff so hit them up if you’re one of my Ranger fans. If you’re one of the ones here for watching Naruto play around in a new sandbox you still might enjoy it.   
> I’m posting this about 1k words short of where it could have ended just to get it out tonight because I am going to spend the next few days writing essays and wanted something out for y’all.

Naruto sat crosslegged atop a boulder outside of the Ranger’s Command Center with Zordon’s rangers arranged similarly in a semi-circle on the ground facing him.

“Alright my class of cute genin! I suppose the first thing I’m going to have to do is explain where the heck your new powers are coming from yeah?”

Billy immediately raised a hand and Naruto sighed, “Yes Billy?”

“I thought our powers all came from the Morphing Grid and were channeled in connection via our Power Coins in a quantum harmonization with aspects of our Animal Spirits?”

Naruto sighed again and made a hand sign, with a puff of smoke a clone appeared beside him dressed in a stereotypical lab coat and he tossed the clone a scroll which with another puff of smoke unsealed a blackboard of all things, full of diagrams.

“So first of all Billy is right...in regards to your old power coins. But the new Ninja Power Coins along with opening you up to the power of the Morphing Grid forcibly unlock your Chakra Coils and flood them with chakra through what I can tell a scripted and highly regulated version of a dangerous power up technique I have come across before,” he quickly held up a hand to stop their alarm, “This version is not dangerous to your health, except for the increased post-morph exhaustion you have already noticed, and that should fade in time.” 

“Alright, then that still sounds pretty extreme. Is there anything we should watch out for, Naruto-sensei?” Tommy was, as always, dedicated to the well-being of the team. 

Naruto pondered this for a moment as his clone went over the diagrams to make sure they were correct.

“Nah I think you’re fine on that end. I’m hoping extra chakra training in morph will eventually allow you to have natural chakra coils out of it though. But you’ll always have much larger chakra reserves to tap into in morph. The fact that the Underground Fish Technique and Shunshin are instinctual to you guys all points to that at the very least. Though for the Shunshin Kimberly only performed the very basic version of it.” 

Now Kimberly, who seemed very sure of herself in certain social situations and combat but sometimes drew inwards when theory and science were flying around, raised her hand tentatively.

“Kami you guys, please stop raising your hands. A question about your Shunsin I guess, Kimberly?”

She blushed lightly before speaking up, “R-right! So Naruto-sensei what would a complete Shuution...no Shunshin? What would that look like?”

With that Naruto grinned and jumped to his feet, the clone saw what was coming and picked up the blackboard and scrambled out of the way.

“Like this!” In a burst of smoke and sand Naruto appeared behind the Rangers.

They all jumped or started in surprise.

“The smoke, debris, whatever you choose distracts your opponents and hides your increase in speed and direction in movement making yourself even harder to follow! Simply blurring like Kimberly did is the first step however!” 

“Wow! Will we be able to pull the full one off?” Adam jumped in, quite excited at the concept.

“Yup! Totally my youthful students I will train you to do this in morph and maybe some day out of it!” Naruto’s v-for-victory hand gesture was a bit over the top, and Aisha had a sneaking suspicion that he was just doing a bit, but for the love of the Power she could not tell what the bit was about. 

Honestly Aisha was slowly becoming more and more of the opinion that their new tutor was just as insane as their enemies, though in a much more benevolent way.

Though if Ninjor was any indication it could just be a ninja thing? 

Naruto poofing back over to the blackboard which was reset to its former position brought her back to the present however.

“So now that we have your basic questions out of the way I’m going to explain Chakra,” Suddenly Naruto was also dressed like some sort of chemistry professor and was gesturing at the board along wit his clone. 

‘From those diagrams shouldn’t he be dressed like a biology or physics specialist not chemistry?’ Billy thought to himself.

Of course the rest of the Rangers were just thinking he was bonkers. 

“So essentially Chakra is an energy of life formed from a balance of physical and spiritual energy. Or Yang and Yin energies to be precise. Everyone naturally has at least a little of these things, though the ability to actually use that energy is rare here.” 

The lecture continued on for the better part of an hour, Naruto explained and demonstrated many of the techniques he had learned in both his universe and from Ninjor. Most if not all of the technical knowledge was from Ninjor however. 

“Alright now that we have all that science-y theory crap out of the way I’m going to teach you guys the real stuff! Morph into your ninja suits and we’re going to learn to feel our chakra!” 

Everyone except Billy was elated by this statement. 

“By meditating!” 

Only Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Kim had any experience with meditation. Rocky was more of a kickboxer and boxer in his martial arts experience prior to being a ranger. And Aisha’s experience was non-existent, she was just extremely determined to do good in the world. 

The more experienced rangers had all picked it up over various lessons from Jason and Zordon. 

By the end of the third hour everyone had reached their chakra, the newer rangers being the last hold-outs, long after Tommy and Kim found their chakra in the first half hour. 

“Alright, so now I will show you how to do techniques on purpose instead of on instinct. We’ll only be starting with one for this session, the most useful and life saving as Tommy showed us in that Tenga fight. The Substitution Jutsu!” 

With that Naruto showed them how to use hand signs.

Over. And over. And over.

Before he began slamming his head into the ground in frustration.

“Alright stop stop stop! Now I realize why we had two years in the Academy of hand-signs before we really learned any jutsu. To someone that has not gotten them down to muscle memory it sucks and takes forever. I guess I’m assigning homework? Uggh I hate myself for that but whatever. I guess I’ll leave some pamphlets with Zordon. Is there a copy shop in town?”

Three days of practice, three days of homework...and only Tommy was even able to form a proper Ram sign to focus his chakra, and nothing else. 

And the day after that Naruto stood in the Command Center staring at the Viewing Globe with Alpha and Zordon.

“Ai-yi-yi! This monster has really stumped the Rangers!”

It was true, the monster formed out of Kimberly’s nightmare was doing a number on the Rangers in their ninja garb. They simply were not talented enough with their ninja arts year to accommodate the light nature of the armor, their previous uniforms were much more protective. 

The entire command center was in for a surprise however when Tommy called out, “Alright, it’s Morphing Time! White Falcon, Battle Morph!” 

The instinctive nature of the Morphing Grid would never cease to amaze Naruto.

The entire Ranger group, once Kimberly arrived, entered Battle Morph, a form almost identical to their old uniforms yet with a smoother color pattern and their new animal spirits motiffed upon the helmets.

And they could now take hits from the monster and summon slightly tweaked variations of their old weapons.

Saba was not present with Tommy, having been heavily connected to the White Tiger Zord. However Kimberly had a Power Bow that was a little sleeker and longer, and Billy’s daggers outside of staff form functioned more like bladed tonfas. 

“Zordon...I have a lot to learn about Ranger Powers don’t I?”

“Indeed Naruto, while Ninjor’s tutelage was very intensive I have found a thousand years to be the general length of time to truly understand the beginning of the deeper secrets of the Grid.”

“Yeah my people generally do not live that long.”

“I can have Alpha and Billy build you a tube if you would like, young ninja?”

“...Alpha did Zordon just make a joke?”

“Ai-yi-yi Zordon you cannot do that!”

“...Make a joke or offer me a tube?”

Alpha’s lights continued to flash in distress.


	7. Low Octane Nightmare Fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously sorry about how disappointing that last chapter was. I didn’t want to leave you guys with nothing for 2-3 times as long as I had been doing if work overwhelmed me.

It was Saturday and the Rangers and Naruto were taking a break from training to have lunch. The Rangers had all packed their own lunches, though Naruto was simply stealing pieces from everyone’s boxes. By now they had become used to this habit, Naruto either unsealed a cup of steaming cup ramen or he mooched. 

As he was munching on a half of a brownie stolen from Billy, Adam turned to ask Naruto a question.

“Hey, Naruto-sensei, Ninjor and Zordon both mentioned you being from another dimension right? Does yours have anything like Power Rangers? Or Zords?”

Naruto paused in his snacking as he considered the question.

“Well not really Adam,” the topic quickly drew the interested gazes of the other Rangers, “I suppose you could say that a moral ninja group could function the way the Power Rangers do but my world is not quite as peaceful as your world is politically. Oh sure your world always has a few wars waging and its own brutalities, but the daily lives of most people aren’t violent. In my world you get trained from age eight in a school to be a warrior if you have even a bit of talent. And at twelve you get to go on missions that can lead to you having to kill or be killed.”

Zordon’s Rangers looked grim or shocked at this description.

“That’s horrible!” Kimberly gasped.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and thought a moment, “Doing it was not what was horrible I think. I think it was necessary. The horrible thing was that that kind of thing was a necessity.” 

“Naruto-sensei...” Tommy’s voice was grim, “Have you ever killed somebody?”

The Konoha shinobi looked down at the ground, “Not directly no...but I hold myself very accountable and involved with the deaths of a few. The one that sticks out the most is Haku. She...he? They. They could have been a close friend but something I did caused them to throw themselves in the way of a killing blow intended for another.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Naruto carried on.

“And...about zords...no. But there are creatures called Bijuu. Massive demonic constructs of chakra and evil that take great pleasure in destruction. So the opposite of a zord I guess. I fought the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku or the Ichibi myself once. Fought it off by summoning a giant toad,” Naruto paused at that.

“Yeah I guess the larger summoned beasts are similar to zords in a way. But they can think and feel and talk.”

“But anyways Shukaku was a giant raccoon beast made of chakra infused sand. It had driven its host completely insane.”

“Uh...Naruto-sensei?” Aisha interrupted, almost fearing the answer she then asked, “What do you mean by “host”?” 

With a deep sigh Naruto explained, “A person. They seal the beast into a person. I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of me, the Nine-Tailed Beast. It got ripped out when I came to this universe.”

Tommy let loose a low whistle, “That’s...what happens to someone with that inside?”

“They heal fast. The demon can give them extra chakra. But if the seal is weak the demon can and will influence the host. Drive them insane in some cases.” 

Naruto massaged his temples for a second, “The Shukaku...it was sealed inside a friend of mine, Gaara. It convinced Gaara that it was the spirit of his mother and drove him into an insane blood rage. Gaara killed so many people to sate that beast until I was able to help him break through and discover that Shukaku wasn’t his mother.” 

He looked the rangers dead into their eyes, “You think Rita and Zedd are true evil? Let me show you a being of pure malice and how it feels.”

He formed the handsign for the Transformation Jutsu and suddenly an eight foot sandy raccoon beast stood in front of them, and it began to radiate only what the rangers could describe as pure evil and malice and murderous intent.

Aisha fell to the ground. Adam stumbled backwards. Billy felt the first asthma attack since he gained his ranger powers building. Rocky was frozen in place. Kimberly was shaking like a leaf. And Tommy had to hold himself back from attacking in response.

Tommy had felt that kind of evil before. Inside himself as the Green Ranger.

Naruto ended the transformation and faced them, arms crossed.

“I almost envy you guys Rita and Zedd as opponents. They are so focused on their little pissing contest with Zordon that they do not realize how easily they could cause havoc to this world. If they saved up their energy for a month or two and then unleashed even seven monsters on seven different cities what would you do? How would you save the world?”

Billy opened his mouth to speak and then paused and sat down to think.

Kim and Tommy gave each other uneasy looks, having been at the game a long time and never considering the possibility.

“We’ll finish today on that note. That’s your homework. Talk to Zordon, figure out what you would do if your opponents ever got their heads out of their asses.” 

That night Kimberly’s possible move to Paris with her mother was the furthest thing from her nightmares.  
Though considering her nightmare was of a zord-sized Shukaku destroying the Eiffel Tower and most of Paris her nightmares may have simply combined.

On the Moon Rita was having a field day with Finster’s dream viewer.

“Oh look at that horrifying monster! I just want to hug it to death! The violence! The malice! The style! Yes, yes Finster this nightmare monster making idea was genius! Tomorrow the Pink Ranger shall face her own waking nightmare! Pure genius!”

“Oh thank you, your Highness! Though I must ask how does Lord Zedd feel about this idea?”

“Bah! He’s sulking after our failed attempt to get that pesky Ninjor. This will be a fabulous way to cheer him up when it works!”

“Oh such a grand present for him, my Queen! You are even more a genius than I!” 

“Aiya ki-ya!” Tommy cried as he let loose a flurry of roundhouse kicks into the two final Putties sending them bursting apart.

“Hey, isn’t there usually a monster with these guys?” Rocky questioned.

“Originally that was not always completely stereotypical of an encounter. However, after the first couple of months of Rita’s invasion I do believe that quickly became the case yes.” 

“Just say ‘yes’, Billy.”

“Oh don’t worry children! Mummy’s here to enjoy your BLOOD! AHAHAHA!” 

Swirling sand in the park coalesced into an eight foot tall familiar form from the day before.

“Time to face the evil of the Nightmoon! The Nightmare Raccoon!” 

“Guys I know that that name is really stupid but did Rita just make a knock-off version of the monster Naruto showed us yesterday?”

“Yeah I think he did, Tommy. Does she read minds? Is that a thing we need to worry about now?” Adam pondered.

Kimberly chewed on her lip underneath her mask, “Maybe it was just reading our dreams? I had a nightmare about it last night.”

“That is partially alleviating some fears, however it brings to the fore its own concerns,” Billy said.

“Bah! Shut up! Naughty children need a big deadly hug from Mummy! Sand Coffin!” The monster pushed its arms out and a rush of sand came at the rangers who leapt to the side to dodge. 

The creature leapt forward and punched Rocky right in the gut, sending him flying with a weirdly timed explosion following behind him.

“This thing hits really hard guys!” Rocky yelled as he rolled to a stop and stood up shakily.

“You’re right, Ninja Ranger Battle Mode, it’s morphing time! Falcon!” Tommy led the chant to shift into their better armored forms with their new animal spirit helmets. 

“Ape!” “Wolf!” “Bear!” “Frog!” “Crane!” 

With a burst of light the rangers were now better armed and armored. 

While Tommy was relying on his blaster while the other rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and had at the evil Tanuki knock-off.

Yet nothing they did seemed to permanently damage it, the body seemed to be made of sand and reform quickly. 

“This isn’t working!” Aisha yelled, “We need another strategy!” 

Tommy substituted himself for a tree branch as the creature flooded the area he had been with sand.

“Rangers form up! I have an idea!”

Quickly the rangers formed up behind Tommy in a spread out V, as if they were going to channel their power into the Power Blaster.

“Channel all your chakra to your hands and focus your energy and will!”

Their hands all began to glow their respective Power colors. 

“Fire away! Combined Chakra Cannon Jutsu!” 

A swirling burst of multi-colored energy roared forth into the creature and it was turned into a pile of molten glass.

“Nooo! These stupid rangers and their new powers! Zedd! Zeddy! Come here so we can make this monster grow!” 

“We have to hit this thing hard from the get-go!” Tommy yelled.

“Affirmative!” “Right on!” “We’ve got this!” 

“We need Ninja Falcon Megazord power now!” 

Soon the Ninja Falcon Megazord was duking it out with the Nightmoon. 

And yet, just like with the smaller version, every strike seemed to do nothing that did not reform or heal.

“It’s like punching the beach guys!” Rocky yelled in frustration.

“Have...have you done that before?” Billy asked, genuinely concerned.

“Not the time boys! This thing is so much worse at this size. I don’t think a sword would help. We need some way to hold it together to hurt it!” Kim screamed.

“Fire or water would do the trick, we could lead the monster towards the bay!” Billy suggested.

“Let’s do it!” 

Unfortunately the bay was also by its very nature by the beach, just as they got the beast within a hundred yard of the water it seized control of the sand nearby and trapped the megazord. 

“Ahaha! Oil may not be as sweet as blood but Mummy is going to feast now!” 

Warning alarms blared as the sand put pressure onto the Megazord’s systems.

“How did Naruto beat this thing?” Aisha yelled over the alarms. 

“Well...you could just ask?” Naruto’s voice came calmly over the communication array connected to the Command Center. 

“Uh...well then Naruto-sensei what would you suggest?” Tommy replied, a bit frustrated at Naruto’s flippant attitude at a time like this.

“I think it’s Fox Zord time.”

After a few seconds of nothing over the communication line the rangers noticed the evil raccoon beast shift its attention to something in the distance.

A zord three times the size of but a similar shape to the blue Wolf Zord came bounding into view. With nine mechanical tails streaming behind it.

It was orange and red on its armor plating and suddenly its run turned into a forward flip and spin.

“Foxy Megajutsu: Foxfire Wheel!” Naruto’s voice called out over the coms.

The rangers all groaned.

“He comes up with the WORST names,” Kimberly could not help commenting, despite the impending doom he was saving them from.

The zord had turned into a flaming wheel and slammed right into the Ichibi rip-off, sending it flying and slagging its sandy form partially.

“Alright! That’s what I’m talking about! Time for the finisher! Foxy Megajutsu: Plasma Tails!” 

The nine-tails of the bestial zord lit up like orange lightsabers and as the Fox Zord dodged and turned and spun a tail would lash through the Nightmoon’s form leaving a superheated wound that did not heal.

“Now for the final move! Plasma Tail Ending: Plasma Parade!” 

Once more the zord spun like a wheel, with each of its nine tails rapidly flinging out and slashing the monster to pieces, with the head being cut off with the ninth strike.

“Yeah! That’s how we do it Naruto-style!”


End file.
